OneFourth of a Shooting Star
by xXEmoVampireKidXx
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru watching the stars...Mikan sees a bit of a shooting star and wishes for meeting her soul mate...would she really meet him? Who would it be? She duznt know Natsume yet..but would she soon? NxM&RXH! Please Review...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't GA…sux…bwahah!!**

**Hello! This is another story. I got the idea from the overnight retreat we had out in the country side. I hope it turns out to be good! Please review and tell me how it is! And also, this is dedicated to Huei Yi, for being sucha good friend, EJ for being such a good inspiration and Arushi for being so nice! LoL…anyways, review please! Flames accepted.**

_**¼ of a shooting star…**_

**Points are: Mikan and Hotaru are best friends, they go to a school in Tokyo called High Arts Local School. They are sixteen year old and are the juniors in their schools. Mikan and Hotaru have never seen/met Natsume or Ruka. Any more questions? Review please!**

**_Chapter 1: I wish for…_**

"KYAA! Hotaru, why is it that you always get to see the shooting star and I don't?" grumped Mikan as she lay on the grand balcony of the grand Sakura Mansion, next to Hotaru.

"Idiot, you just need to concentrate…look at the sky dumbhead, it's so clear I feel like I can see everything that's beyond the reach of our eyes to se…" Hotaru said as she glanced at all the beautiful stars shimmering above.

Both of them lied on the floor for a long time, and Mikan waited some more to see one shooting star atleast, while Hotaru had already seen about five.

"Another one there! You missed it Mikan." Hotaru said as she claimed to see a shooting star, and as she did see so, she closed her eyes and opened them after a while later.

"Hey, Hotaru?" Mikan called for her.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always close your eyes after you see a shooting star?"

"Oh, Mikan, don't you know? You're supposed to wish for something whenever you see a shooting star. And if you really wish with faith and trust, it would come true. Sooner or later." Hotaru answered as she scanned the beautiful night sky once more.

"Right, Hotaru! How can stars be related to wishes? It's all bull…you're lieing!" Mikan said not agreeing to Hotaru.

"You want to know why it's all true?" both of the girls jumped up as they heard Mikan's mom's voice behind them.

"Yes, mommy…why is it true?" Mikan asked as her mom lied down beside Mikan and Hotaru.

"This all goes back to the days of the Dragon Gods…when they were ruling our earth, the universe and our sky's…" her mom started.

_During about a 1000 years before now, the Dragon Gods used to be the ruler of our world. The Dragon Sun God was known as the "Surya-Guru". He had the power of controlling the whole of our beautiful sky. He decided to make something shiny, other than the moon, to shimmer and beautify the sky's at night. So, he made some glowing big and small silver items, naming them Stars. _

_One fine night, Surya-Guru and his friend, Mercury, the Misha-Guru were watching the night sky. Misha-Guru was admiring the beautiful night that Surya had made. He said that all of the Dragon citizens on Earth were very happy and glad about there sky. Surya smiled proudly and cheekily. But right then, Misha had a question._

"_Surya…don't the stars ever die? Or do they stay on they're spots forever?" she asked._

"_Misha…everything in this world dies. And so do the stars, but the stars have a special power in them…and that power is known as the 'Grand Wish Giver'. The stars, when they die seem to be spraying out light and they move in a line for about one second…whoever is lucky enough to spot a shooting or dead star, gets to choose for a wish, which them reaches me. If I find that they really wish for it with all their faith and truth, I grant it to them." Surya finished as he smiled again._

"_Wow…but what happens if you only see a part of a shooting star and wish for it? A part of the wish comes true?" Misha asked, being really interested now._

"_I'm glad you asked. Doesn't your brain make you feel like if you seem to see only a part of a shooting star, only a part of your dream comes true? But, it's not true. Seeing a shooting star is hard…and seeing a part of a shooting star is even luckier. Whatever you wish for after seeing a part of a star, you get the wish granted…only in a larger form. For example. Someone wished for good grades in school, they'll be granted all A+ grades and also they'd be granted great sportsmanship, great singing and dancing talent and all it takes to be just the perfect person for having a great future."_

"_Surya-Guru…you're great…you're inventions are really very smart…I hope I get to see a shooting star soon!" said Misha, as she looked around the beautiful stars all around her._

"…and that's how our stars history started and is still going on…" Mikan's mom finished.

"Mom…it's true that my wish would come true if I really put trust and faith into it, rite?" Mikan asked her mom.

"Yes, dear…" her mom replied back stroking Mikan's long brown hair.

"Ms. Sakura, Mikan! Look! Another shooting star!" Hotaru screamed as both the heads turned to her direction.

"It was beautiful…" Mikan's mom said.

"Mom! I saw it! Or atleast a part of it!!!!!!" Mikan shrieked.

"Sweetey…wish for something…you might just get more than you really need…" her mom told her gently.

"OKAY!!!!" Mikan still shrieked.

"But be careful…don't wish for something you don't think is right…it might just turn out to be something really unexpected."

"OKAY MOM!" she shrieked as she closed her eyes and gladly thought a wish.

_OH DEAR MY SURYA-GURU. PLEASE GRANT ME MY WISH. I'M A SIX-TEEN YEAR OLD GIRL WHO HAS NEVER EVER SEEN TRUE LOVE. PLEASE LET ME MEET MY SOUL MATE AND LET ME FEEL HOW TRUE LOVE FEELS._

**So…very boring? Are you drooling: How could you? LoL, it's okay…just please review and I might just update very soon. And I guarantee you, it'll be very interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. End of story. **

Thank you for reviewing! I hope this chapter keeps up your interest on this story! And please feel free to give me suggestions on how I can improve this! And please, don't forget to review! RxR!

_**¼ of shooting star…**_

It was bright this morning, brighter than the usual mornings are. Mikan woke up yawning, as she smiled thinking about her wish and wondered if it would come true.

"Hotaru! Wake up! We'll be late to school!" Mikan woke Hotaru up, who had stayed over at her place for the night.

"Yes, Mikan! I'm awake! NOW QUIT WITH THE BUGGING!" Hotaru said, as she too yawned and woke up, "WOW…the sun's really shining today…I wonder what you wished for. Looks like Surya-Guru-Sempai listened to your wish."

"Hmm…I don't know…anyways…let's get going or else mom's going to be so mad!" Mikan replied to Hotaru as they both lazily woke up and got dressed for school.

Mikan had always hated going to school. Well, it was truly because she was so dumb. She literally didn't know answers to questions the second graders know about and tons of embarrassing events would happen to her in a day!

"Hey, Hotaru…did you do your math homework?" Mikan said, as she got her backpack down on her bench as Hotaru sat next to her.

"Yes Mikan. I got the hard questions, like what is 091823098.12938 divided by 3.14130 and then finding the exact square root of it, with_out_ a calculator! While you were given the extremely easy questions like what is 99x2??" Hotaru complained.

"HOOTTARRU! They aren't as easy as they seem! Finding out what 99x2 was HARD! AND I ACTUALLY GOT THE ANSWER!! It is 91900.28!!! WOOOO" cheered Mikan at her wrong answer.

"Oh god…it's wrong Mikan. Why on earth are you so dumb?" sighed Hotaru as she looked in front to see the teacher already in the class…and beside the teacher…were…two incredibly handsome guys. **(Guess who?)**

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Mr. NoseHair, the home-room teacher of Mikan's class screamed to get everyone's attention, "May I introduce the two new exchange students who have been accepted in our school?" At this point all the eyes went up at the two boys, and as all the girls took a full scan of the two boys…there was a feeling that the boys were already popular.

"Good Morning…" the blonde boy started politely, trying to escape all the girl views he was getting from the class, "My name is Ruka Nogi. I'm seventeen and have just moved to Tokyo City a while ago. I came from Alice Academy…and ermm…nice to meet you all." He finished as a lot of girl swoons were heard.

"Umm…" the other cute one, the one with the raven hair and gorgeous crimson eyes said, "My name is Natsume Hyuuga. I'm seventeen and everything Ruka said. Where may we be seated Mr. NoseHair?" he finished politely.

"Mr. Nogi…you may be seated behind Ashley Belcreem." Said Mr. NoseHair as Ashley leapt out a yelp, being glad that one of the hotties was behind her. And she being, one of the popular bitches in the school had quite a lot of chances of getting him, "And about you Mr. Hyuuga…" as all the curious girls waited, "…behind Ms. Sakura." And Mikan had just looked up to see…one of _the_ most gorgeous guys she had ever dreamt of.

Natsume passed by Mikan, giving her a quick look and took the seat behind her, while Mikan had the sudden urge of talking to him.

Until lunch time, Mikan was proud of herself because Natsume had actually asked her name, her age and for a pencil. While Hotaru, despite being with Mikan and listening to her, was hanging out with Ashley and her "posse".

"Damn you Hotaru…" hissed Mikan as she took out her home-lunch and sat down alone on a table, "…when once I need you to be with me, you're not there!" she grumped as she sat down and thought deeply for a while.

_I wished for true love…and that too after I saw one-fourth of a shooting star…I wonder why isn't it coming true yet…wait a second!! Could Ruka be the one?? No…he doesn't even know me yet…sigh…OMG…could it be NATSUME by any chance?!?! There's no way…he's way too gorgeous for me…he'd probably get one of those followers of Ashley or sumthing…I doubt that my wish will even come true…_ she sighed once more and as soon as she was about to open her lunch bag, a hand extended in front of her, asking for a shake. She lifted her head up to see…

"Hey…can I sit with you?" asked the one and only Natsume (CHEERS!).

"Ermm…uggghh….uhhh…" staggered Mikan, she still couldn't believe why sucha handsome boy would want to sit with her when he could get any other girl he wanted, "Errmm…well…sssssss….sssssssss…..sssssssssssssssssssssssuuuuuure!!" she FINALLY answered.

"Ok…" he said as he sat down next to her, "So…I don't see your little friend around? You know…the short haired little chick…"

"Oh…her…ermm…she's…uhh…Hotaru…she's rite…tttthere…" Mikan got out of her.

"Ok…oh well…looks like it's just us both here…"he said as he drank his canned milk from his lunch tray, "so…how long u been here?" he asked her, who was SERIOUSLY red from blushes.

"Ermm…you know…like…uuhh…all my life…"

"KOOL! So…you think I'd be able to fit in over here…??" he asked glancing around.

"WELL DUH! LOOK AT ALL THOSE GIRLS!" Mikan burst out as she couldn't take the fact that she was getting all these jealous and you-dare-not-take-him-by-any-chance-you-loser-mikan glares.

"Wait…what?!?! You think I like having all these girls swooning around me??" he said impatiently.

"WELLL…" she hesitated.

"MIKAN! You've got me all wrong!" **(yea, rite:P)** He answered, "I hate having all these freaky girls…ask Ruka how much we hated it in our previous school!"

"SO…you were this popular in your old school too?" Mikan asked as she ate a bite of her jelly sandwich.

"Well…I don't say I _wanted_ to be…" he said slyly.

_He's sucha nice guy! I can only hope to be his someday! _Mikan thought as she blushed some more.

"SoOoOoOo…you have a boyfriend?" Natsume asked suddenly.

"Uhh…no…I mean, isn't it obvious?" she said.

"Why? I mean, you're really pretty and very nice to talk to." He said really cutely.

"Yeah…rite…all the boys are Ashley and her gangs…and girls like me get ignored…sigh…"she sighed.

"Well, they don't know who they're missing!" he said as he finished his last bite of his hot-dog sandwich and getting up.

"Oh well, I'll see you later Natsume…I've got to go and finish my math homework…SOO HAARD…" squeeled Mikan.

"Ok…by the way…Mikan… be ready at 8, I'll give you a trip of my house…it's the grand Hyuuga mansion. I'll be there to pick you up…the Sakura mansion isn't far away…see ya!" he winked at her and her jaw fell on the earth. Actually it could've gotten wayyy under only if the earth wasn't as solid.

Mikan couldn't believe what was happening. She slapped herself a million times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_Had the latest sex-god of Junior Arts High School, just asked Mikan Sakura OUT?!?!_

**Hmm…confused, aren't ya? Haha, I reckon you hav all the right to be confused after reading Natsume act so OOC…but it's all for a reason…and I'll give you one hint, and I don't know if it's even helpful or not…the Wish…it all connects to it if you think properly…it's kinda complicated, anyways please review and I'd be clearing your confusion by the next chapter! Also, thanks to the people who were kind enough to review my story earlier! Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**God, I know how late this is…I don't even deserve to apologize…but please, it ain't my fault I have so much damn homework -.- gyahh anyways, I hope you guys like this…it's sorta long and stretchy but whatever -.-**

**Chapter 3: The date…or more?!?**

It was almost 8:00 pm at night and Mikan, as afraid as she might think she felt, was actually excited about seeing Natsume. She hadn't seen or met Natsume that rest of the day. She was still wondering how could a gorgeous like him go out with her just after talking to her for once! Her mom, as she saw Mikan squeeling as she combed her hair, knew something was up.

"Mikan-cherry…" her mom called quietly, after a while as Mikan finished her hair-combing.

"Yes mommy!" she replied back facing her mom.

"Mikan…what is it, you're hiding from me?" her mom winked.

"Uhh…nothing…" she said quietly.

"Really…something makes me feel a boy in involved in the issue…" she smiled slyly.

"Mommy! There's no such…thing…!" mikan answered as she blushed.

"Aww…Mikan-Cherry…she looks so adorable! Any guy would fall for my Mikan…" she said, which made Mikan blush more.

"Mommy…no guy would fall for me…I have no idea how this one did…" she said shyly.

"Aww! I KNEW IT! It was a boy, wasn't it? Tell me about him!" her mom said interestingly.

"Uhh…to be true it's kinda scary how I feel like I know him so well! He just entered our school today, along with this another good looking guy! Hotaru soo fell for the blonde one. I mean, she even ditched me for him!" Mikan grumped.

"Aww!" her mom said as she quickly hugged her and motioned her to continue.

"The raven-haired one say beside me and actually talked to me! All these other girls were practically shattered when he sat beside me in lunch! And at the very end of our conversation, he asked me out…to take a trip of his mansion…The Hyuuga Mansion…"

"OMG! Mikan x Natsume!! It sounds soo cute! My girly girl is finally getting her first boyfriend!! This is so special!!" her mother went on saying all the crap that made Mikan feel like dieing.

"Mom…are you done?" Mikan said as she saw love stars in her mother's eyes, and sweatdropped, "…mothers…" she sighed.

After it felt like ages to Mikan, it was finally 8:00 PM. Her heart was thumping hard as she waited out of her room's balcony in sight of Natsume. Soon, a limo came at the road of the Sakura Mansion. Mikan almost could'nt breathe as she finally let out a sigh of relief as it left past the Sakura Mansion.

"Mikan-cherry!" her mom called as she joined Mikan outside, "You seem really nervous…I know how hard first dates can be…come here my cherrie-pie! Mommy's hug will make you feel soo much more better:)" her mom said as she hugged Mikan.

"Thanks mommy…I needed that…" she finished as her PINK cellphone started ringing.

"OMG! MOM! It's Hotaru!! She finally wants to talk to me!!" She squeeled as she saw that the number who was trying to call her was Hotaru!!

"HEYYY HOTARRUU!" Mikan squeeled on her phone.

"Uhh…idiot." Hotaru replied on the other side.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuu!!" Mikan went on.

"Idiot. Ruka wants to talk you because Natsume asked him something about you. Talk." Hotaru said.

"Hey Mikan." Came a cute voice from Hotaru's side. "it's Ruka here."

"Uhh…Hi…Why are you there with Hotaru? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER!?!? Don't you DARE!!!" Mikan threatened obnoxiously.

"Uh…Mikan?!? No! I'm not trying to kill her! She's just over at my house for…you know…stuff…" Ruka answered.

"WHAT STUFF?!?!" Mikan still grumped.

"Oh…you know…HW…" he answered slyly.

"YOU DARE NOT KILL HER!"

"Chill! XP! Im not going to kill her!" he said calmly.

"FINE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?" she screamed. (goodness…)

"Natsume called me to tell you he's on his way to you mansion. He's sorry for not coming in time…" Ruka informed her.

"Oh…okay…uh…thanks…bye…" she said as she clicked her phone off.

That was pointless… 

"What's wrong Mikan?" her mom questioned as she saw her standing quietly staring down.

"Nothing mom…im just wondering why would Natsume want to go out with me in the first place? I mean, all those popular, pretty girls are so much more worthy…smarter, even! Is this some trick mom? IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!" she said obnoxiously again.

"Oh my Mikan-Cherry! He will not kill you! Don't be ridiculous! And who says you're not pretty? You're adorable! And you've got a unique personality…if any guy knew you like I do, they'd really like you very much…" her mom comforted her.

"But mom…do you think he got my personality by just ONE day? Do you think he'll actually like me?" Mikan asked.

"Oh Mikan! You've got to ask Natsume that yourself! Now lookie! That silver limo just entered our mansion! YAY!" her mom screamed and both of them went to the door as they heard the bell.

Mikan's mom opened the door, and the first sight Mikan got was, yes, the very handsome Natsume, in a tux! She seemed breathless and was panicking as the time came hen she had to be in his limo, off to his house!

Mikan had gotten into the limo, right after she got a goodbye hug from her mom and Natusme followed her back in. Mikan's heartbeat got faster.

"So…you look beautiful Mikan…" Natsume remarked after about 2 minutes of silence inside the car.

"Uh…uh…thanks...! You look good too…" Mikan said, feeling stupid.

"Uh…yeah! Like, don't I always?" he joked. Mikan didn't quite know what to say next so she just let out a small giggle.

" Your smile's adorable…" he remarked again.

"Uhh…tha-thanks…ag-again…" she said again.

"So, you want to ask me anything?"

"Erm…yeah…umm…like…how are you?" she said, feeling ridiculous now.

"Heh…you're so cute…" he said as he went up close to her, and for a brief moment their eyes met. All of a sudden Natsume turned sideways and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, making her blush about a 1000 shades of scarlet, "C'mon, my house's here…" he said as he took her hand and helf her out so she could get the view of the beautiful Hyuuga Mansion.

She gasped at the size of the mansion. It was about 9-10 storeys high and was very light green in color.

"Wow…its…it's beautiful…" Mikan finally said.

"…" and both of them went inside.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga weren't quite the parents that Mikan had in her mind. Instead of being very good-looking, smart, and nicely dressed like Natsume, they turned out to be somewhat the opposite. Mr. Hyuuga was standing in an awkward position wearing a pink/purple/green checked ugly shirt with a ugly pair of trousers. Beside him was Mrs. Hyuuga, with shorter hair than Natsume wearing a huge ugly dress kind of a "thing" and both were smiling at Mikan and Natsume as they entered, giving Mikan the creeps.

"Hi mom, hi dad…" Natsume said emotionlessly and holding Mikan's hand walked past them.

"Sorry about my parents," he said in a low voice, "I know, they're kinda creepy…"

"Uh…no, actually it's fine!" she said, trying to sound as normal as she could.

A while later, after Natsume introduced Mikan to his parents, all four of them got a seat on the elegant dinner table.

Mikan and Natsume sat next to each other while Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga sat on the other side. Soon the courses were served and Mikan cherished herself with the excellent food.

"The food is great!" Mikan exclaimed as Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga gave her another one of their creepy smiles.

Soon, as all the courses were done, the extremely good-looking dessert was served. Mikan ate as much as she could fit in the space left in her tummy.

Finally, all of them finished and Mikan followed Natsume to the living room.

"Thanks again…" Mikan said to the parents.

"Mention not, my darling!" Mrs. Hyuuga's crackly voice said, "Now, you both do whatever! We both have to go out for the night! BYE!" she said as both went out, leaving Natsume and Mikan very awkward.

"Umm…Nat-natsume…I th-think, I should leave now…" Mikan said in a small voice.

Natsume looked at her, stood up to go to her, and gave her a hand. She took it and followed Natsume.

Suddenly, he took a right turn from the entrance, taking her to a door ahead.

"Um…Nat—" she got interrupted…

"Shh…" he said putting a finger to her mouth, "Just follow me…"

They went through a series of doors when finally Mikan entered a bedroom, most likely to be Natsume's, with a huge bed in the middle and loads of baby pix of Natsume.

A shiver went through Mikan's body,

"N-Natsume?"

Natsume pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear,

"It's long since you leave, Mikan, the date's just begun…"

**Ohkay, I know that this thing completely sux, but u might as well review me and tell me it's bad so I can stop -.- lol! Anyways…review me good stuff if you like this…and if you don't, flames accepted. Thank you!**


End file.
